Fight or Fate?
by phsquared
Summary: Will Castle and Beckett's fight break them up or make them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two days have come and gone since the two had talked or even saw each other. Their first big fight. Neither could agree on a small stupid thing: when Kate Beckett was first attracted to Richard Castle. Rick claims that it was four years ago during their first case together, but Kate the stubborn cop she is disagreed. She said that it wasn't until two years ago when they kissed undercover while trying to get the boys back. Castle at this point was being just as stubborn as Kate was because he started to argue with her.

"Kate, just admit it. You know you fell for me the same time I fell for you. Why do you think I fought so hard for you?"

And now thinking about it for a couple of seconds she realized that she had made a mistake. She loved him way before their undercover kiss. She had loved him even before they first officially met on September 16th, four years ago. Kate had fallen for him seven years ago when he first started writing his Derek Storm novels. They met in a small bookstore near the precinct and she got a signed copy of his first three books. One of them had a message in it. One she will never forget.

But it was too late to apologize. She was mad and had stormed out. She had to keep pretending to be mad until he decided it was enough.

###################

They had been fighting for over three days now and Kate stayed at the precinct 24/7. She slept on the couch in the break room and Ryan and Esposito were getting really worried about their boss but were to chicken to ask. They had just figured either Castle was out of town or Beckett had stayed late working on a case. Just as Ryan and Espo walked out of the room, Kate was waking up and found Gates looking at her from her comfterable seat across the room.

"So Beckett where is your plucky sidekick Mr. Castle? I have not seen him in a couple days and to be honest it does feel a little weird without him. But don't ever tell him I said that or you will be looking for a new job."

"Honestly right now I have no idea and I do not care what he is doing."

"Well go home and take tomorrow off. You need proper sleep or we won't be able to catch as many jerks as if you were well rested. The team can manage with out you."

Kate could not argue with her captain so she just grabbed her stuff and started to leave when the boys called to her.

"Yo Beckett, where you going? We have a lead."

"Gates is sending me home. Go without me."

"So are you going straight home now?" Ryan said suspiciously.

"Yah why?"

"Uhh you can not leave yet." Esposito squirted out by accident.

"Why can't I? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No we are not." the boys tried to lie to her but her stare finally got them to give in.

"Fine, Castle asked us to keep you here so he could drop something off right about now."

"Why would he need to drop something off at my apartment? We aren't talking to each other and he doesn't have anything important with him."

#################

Two hours later she arrived at her apartment and found no signs that Castle had ever been there. The only thing different from when she left three days ago were the two doors from the living room. Usually they were open to keep air flow going. She went to the kitchen to open the door when she noticed a cake on the counter with little words on it.

_I'm Sorry Kate I Love You_

She had a little smile on her face even though she was still mad at him. She unconsiously grabbed her phone and texted Castle.

_We need to talk NOW!_

Five minutes later she had her reply.

_WHEN? WHERE?_

She immediately replied,

_My place ASAP_

Again she had her reply quickly.

_K Be there in 10._

She had a funny feeling in her stomach that told her he would be here a lot sooner than he said. She stood in her living room with the murder board that she bought to keep looking at her mother's case. She just stood there waiting for him to come, but what she didn't realize was he was right behind her. He had balloons, a card, and a dozen of her favorite flowers. Castle put it all down on the coffee table and embraced her in his arms. She quickly had him on the ground with a gun in his face. Curse the cop instincts. But when she saw his scared face she climbed off of him and helped him up. She couldn't hurt him. She loved him. She couldn't stay mad at him when she saw the balloons, card and flowers. She wanted to forgive him right away.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I should not have argued with you. You are right and..."

"No Castle, I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who is wrong. After putting a lot of thought into our fight earlier we were both wrong. I did not fall for you two years ago or even four years ago. i fell for you at a book signing seven years ago. Our hands grazed and electricity shot through my body."

Now they were standing in each others arms holding tight. "Kate?"

"Yah Rick?"

"Just kiss me already."


	2. Chapter 2

Those four words that came out of Castle's mouth shocked even the both of them but all Kate could do was look at him and smile.

She reached up and planted a kiss on his soft lips that was full of emotional electricity. Then as an instinct he picked her up and with them still connected at the lips, brought her to the bed and laid her down. That night seemed to go on forever for the both of them.

###############3

When they finally woke up at six in the morning, Beckett realized that she had the day off. But after what had happened the night before, she really wanted to talk to Lannie. She didn't know that Lannie, Esposito, and Ryan all had a bet on when the magical lovers would get back together. Ryan said a week, Esposito said six days, but only Laney had faith in their love. She hit the mark of 2 days.

Because Kate didn't know about the bet she called her best friend and confided in her. She told Lannie that Rick didn't believe that Kate was ready for commitment yet. But she might actually want it. She told Lannie that they had talked about their future before but when he mentioned anything about marriage her back had always stiffened and he would back off the subject. But after their fight she believes that she was ready.

_"Kate if you are ready, tell him. He already waited four years for you. Do you really expect you to wait any longer? Something bad will happen. You have loved him for at least 7 years now you need to tell him so."_

_ "Lannie he knows about that we talked last night I told him that I was wrong about when I started to love him I finally admitted to us both about that day almost three years before we officially met. The only thing he doesn't know is that when my apartment exploded two years after we met the only thing I was able to save was the book he signed, and at this point I'm glad that the only thing I was able to save was that book."_

_"Well Kate if you don't tell him soon I will be the one telling me he needs to put the ring on your finger because right now that's what you're ready for."_

_"No I will tell him when I'm ready to tell him. Please just... and yeah thanks for everything"_

Just as she hung up with Laney, Castle walked out of the bedroom and asked, "What you telling the boys we are back together already?"

As he laughed she replied, "No I was talking to Laney but there is something I want to show you share with you"

"What could there possibly be that I don't know about you?"

"I think my wall is finally coming down" and as she said that he just grabbed her and started to kiss her passionately and lead her back towards the bedroom.

###############

The next day, Castle and Beckett were called in on a double homicide. Twins. Red heads. When they arrived on the scene all Rick could do was stand there and he didn't know if they would be able to handle it. Two girls that look a lot like Alexis, but now seeing how Beckett reacted he would push through and be okay.

"Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah Rick I am but are you can you handle this?"

"Yeah I will be even better when we catch this son of a bitch."

"Castle I don't think it would be wise for you to be on this case"

"What about you? You have gotten really close to her lately so if you take me off this case you're coming with me. I can't sit alone at home knowing that you are out here looking for someone who killed two little girls that remind both of us off Alexis. It is not going to happen."

"Fine castle but you have to stay away from any suspect we find."Kate gave him that look on her face that said she was serious.

################3

"I know who the killer is." Kate said with a smile on her face.

Ryan, Esposito, and Castle all had looks on their faces to show that they were confused.

"How do you know who the killer is already, you went to get coffee?" Castle said.

"Well while you children were playing around, the Vic's boyfriend came in and I talked to him. He confessed to killing Jenny because she killed his girlfriend." Kate said as she grabbed her coat. "I got a signed confession and he is in holding. Now come on guys lets go for drinks. Castle is buying."

"What!? Why me?" Castle had said which resulted in Beckett giving him the look of "you're the millionaire."

The two detectives gave Castle a look as they headed towards the elevator. "What have you done to our boss?"

##############3

They were all enjoying their drinks when Kate said, "Castle, have a drink enjoy yourself."

"Can't, someone has to take your drunk ass home." Esposito had answered for Castle.

"See in my case I have Lannie that can pick me up and Ryan here has his beautiful fiancé to pick him up. I don't think that you would want your dad to pick you up do you?" "Woah, Woah, Woah. So you and Lannie are an item now?"  
"Ooops. Man, she is going to kill me. You guys aren't supposed to know. But hey, you did not hear it from me."

"Well good night then everybody, I need to take this one home otherwise all of us will be paying for it tomorrow."

"Party pooper" Kate said as she got up and walked out with Castle.

##############3

Back at the loft, Kate slipped into pajamas that she ended up taking off anyways.

"It is too hot for clothes Rick. I will just sleep naked. Well are you coming or not?" Kate sat in the bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
